The Adventures of Jericho and Kyd Wykkyd
by X-Xepher-X
Summary: A few one-shots with everyone's favorite mute boys. Drabble Accepted!
1. Communication

I decided to do a few one-shots out of inspiration. You see, I'm a HUGE fan of Jericho, and of course Kyd Wykkyd has a place in my heart too. But I realized that there wasn't many fan fics that had both of the mute boys together, so, I decided to do it for myself, and others that wanted to see them together. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The blonde curly haired boy played his sweet tune on top of the Titans tower. He loved strumming his guitar in the fresh open air, as he felt the cool wind caress him. His eyes were closed when he played his lovely song. Suddenly, he felt a strong gust of wind pass by him, causing his curly hair to blow with the wind. He lifted up his arm and squinted his eyes until the wind dissipated enough for him to see. Jericho stood up with the neck of the guitar in his hand, and scanned around the top of the tower. The only thing he saw was the warm orange glow of the sun set, and nothing more.

The boy shrugged his shoulders, and slumped on the back to the door to the inside of the tower, where he continued his tune. Again, his vivid green eyes closed as he became engrossed in his song. A thin but tall shadow stood above him, covering Jericho's sight of the sun set. He stopped strumming and titled his head up to see a teen his age, a pale tall teen with a cowl almost like tall bat ears. His most notable features was his long, draping solid black cloak and his large, glowing red eyes. The teen stood above Jericho and stared down at the blonde boy's bright green eyes.

Jericho gave a small nervous smile and a simple wave to the teen, but in response was given the same blank expression. Nonetheless Jericho picked up his beloved guitar again and started to strum. He didn't really mind the dark teen staring at him, considering he does a lot of staring himself to others, so he kept on playing.

Ten minutes later the dark teen still stared at Jericho, in his green vivid eyes, as though he was waiting for him to attack, or at least a pathetic slap to the face. Jericho looked up at the teen's bright red eyes, and the staring contest began. Not one blinked or wavered an expression, both just stared into each other's soul, but both could also do it literally as well.

The dark teen gave a small flick of his hand for a wave of hello. Jericho assumed he was just a shy guy, so he stood up, left the guitar on the ground and waved once again. The teen's eyes drew to the guitar on the ground, interested in the wooden instrument. The blonde boy didn't take much from it, but instead tried to talk to him. He waved his hand around mouth and pointed to the dark teen.

 _Can you speak?_

The dark teen titled his head quizzically, and didn't understand Jericho at all. Jericho sighed as he tried to think of another way to get the dark teen's name, and he rubbed his chin in thought. Then, he quickly jerked up his head up, his eyes bright and his mouth in a crooked smile. He ran inside, obviously with an idea, and let the door slam shut behind him.

The dark teen smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes and grabbed the guitar from off the ground. He has jerky awkward movements as he attempted to strum the guitar. He became frustrated when he couldn't even make a decent tune. It was just the sound of the thin metal rubbing against his long finger nails emitted from the wooden instrument. His hand that was rested on the top of the guitar clenched in anger, and suddenly clamped on the neck of the guitar. He stood up and brought the guitar over his head, ready to slam it down to the ground in frustration.

The door creaked open to Jericho's smiling face with a blank piece of paper and a fresh sharpened pencil. His eyes went from joy to absolute terror when he saw the dark teen ready to smash his most beloved possession.

The dark teen suddenly froze in place, with the wooden instrument over his head. His forehead dripped in a tear of sweat in embarrassment, and smiled nervously. He slowly brought the guitar down and gently set it aside him, and smiled awkwardly, hoping it as a small apology.

Jericho's grave face washed away and turned back into his normal cheerful expression, as though nothing happened and strolled over to the other teen. He handed the teen the piece of paper and the pencil. The teen took the paper but notched it wasn't blank anymore but with neat curly cursive on the corner written small.

 _Hi! What's your name?_

Jericho held his hands behind his back and swung on his tip toes a little, waiting for his answer. For a while, the teen started at Jericho's cursive, as though he was trying to make a hole into the paper with his eyes. His other hand grasped the other side of the paper, and tore it in half.

The blonde boy's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly changed to sadness and disappointment. He slumped over in his gloominess and drooped his head towards the ground. The dark teen smiled a bit mischievously, but when he saw Jericho's dreary expression, the dark teens brow dripped in sweat a little, and frowned. He turned around with the pieces of paper in hand. His hands waved all over his body rapidly, as though he was trying to construct something.

A few minutes and tears later, the dark teen swung around with his new creation in hand. Jericho lifted his head a little from his weeping to see a small grin on the dark teens face and his paper construction in his palm. It's was a wrinkly paper crane, with a few words written on one of the wings. The blonde boy smiled a bit as he gently lifted the delicate paper object from the dark teen's hand. He read the dark teen's beautiful gothic calligraphy on the wing of the crane.

 _Kyd Wykkyd. What's yours?_

Jericho took the pencil from Wykkyd's hand and wrote on the other wing of the crane, in his curvy cursive.

 _Jericho. It's nice to meet you._

Wykkyd nodded in reply. Jericho smiled.

* * *

\- X-Xepher-X


	2. The Day

It was a particularly quiet day for Jericho. The Titans left for a day to visit "the mall of shopping", and left the blonde boy to his own devices.

He sat on the couch in the main room flipping through the channels on the T.V mindlessly. He would play guitar, but if it wasn't for Beast Boy, it wouldn't have exploded into flames. Jericho sighed and leaned his head on his hand as he passed from channel to channel. The next channel he pushed suddenly revealed Kyd Wykkyd, standing right in the middle of the grey screen staring back at Jericho.

The blonde boy jumped a little out of shock and grasped onto the couch. He didn't expect his friend Wykkyd to be such a popular guy for T.V. The dark teen waved and walked towards Jericho, and again stared at him as he clenched onto the remote.

Jericho's brow dripped in a tear of sweat when he realized Wykkyd was just standing right in front of the empty TV screen. He rubbed his neck nervously and smiled.

Wykkyd, realizing the blonde thought he was on the screen, started to chuckle. Jericho attempted to glare at him, but came out more like a plea for death-stare. The dark teen's eyes suddenly widened when he saw the large couch, and dived in. He grabbed a cushion and smiled a little when he squeezed it on the side. Cushion fort.

Jericho smiled in glee at the idea, and ran back into the hallway to get more stuff. By the time he came back with a mountain of pillows and blankets, Wykkyd built two different circles of cushions on opposing sides. Jericho titled his head in confusion as he set the blankets down. He thought one huge fort. He pointed at the two semi-built forts and brought his pointed fingers together to try to question.

At first Wykkyd titled his head quizzically at his attempt to communicate, but when he realized he didn't set out the rules, a light bulb came at his head. Wykkyd grabbed a small pillow from the mountain of fluffy things and chucked it at one of the cushions. It's hit one dead center and caused it to fall over flat. He pointed to the mountain of pillows and drew his hand to a fort.

Jericho's brow sweat a little in nervousness. He wasn't exactly the type for fighting, let alone chucking fluffy objects at people. Suddenly a rainbow stuffed unicorn hit him on the side of the face and tumbled down in the middle of his fort. He stared back at Wykkyd in annoyance to only see him pretending to whistle. Jericho's mouth turned back into a confident grin. It was on.

Both boys frantically grabbed blankets and pillows to rapid ally built their signature fort. Wykkyd carefully set each cushion as carefully as he could while Jericho, in the heat of the battle, just slapped everything together. The blonde boy surrounded his fort like a whirlwind, piling things together. When he finished he skidded to a stop, and smiled, pointing his creation as though he was trying to sell a beat up car. The fort itself was simple enough; cushions sat in the front like a wall with a little hole in the middle to see.

Jericho in his confidence looked at Wykkyd's fort, and that confidence was wiped clean off his face. It was neat and massive. It stretched almost to the ceiling like a tower, with a small pillow and blanket balcony in the middle, where Wykkyd stood with a grin next to the rainbow stuffed unicorn. The blonde boy nervously stood behind his now pathetic fort and got ready with a small pillow at his hand.

Wykkyd raised up a small flag that looked like silhouette of his cowl with a grey background. This didn't help Jericho's nerves at all, making sweat from his brow more. He didn't realize Wykkyd was so serious in the art of cushion forts. Suddenly the dark teen threw a pillow over head. The battle has begun.

Jericho struggled to even knock down a pillow in the fort. Every time he chucked one at the bottom it would simply bounce off. Wykkyd on the other hand was throwing pillows like a madman at the small fort. Cushions fell and caved in from everywhere, and left the wide eyed nervous teen to be buried in a mountain of fluff. As Wykkyd threw the last pillow, Jericho's fort was now a pile of pillows, with the boy himself buried somewhere inside.

Suddenly his head emerged from the middle of the pile gasping for air. He looked up to see Wykkyd's emotionless face staring right back at him. He wasn't much of a bragger. The dark teen jumped down and pulled him out from the mountain of fluff. Jericho smiled nervously in response as he rubbed the back of his neck. He glanced back at the spot Wykkyd was at, but found him missing. He frantically looked around to find him only to see him poking a bag of flour on the kitchen counter. Jericho them remembered he signed to Robin he would make cookies for the Titans.

Wykkyd poked the bag of flour as though he had never seen such a strange ingredient in his life. He tore open the bag and dumped some on the counter, creating a cloud of white dust around his face. He waved his hand and coughed around the cloud of flour until it dissipated. By the time it was gone Wykkyd was covered with a layer of flour all over his face and cowl. He blinked as though he had no idea what was going on, but nonetheless, Jericho came over and smiled at the not so dark teen's expense.

Wykkyd clenched his hand in annoyance and pushed some flour at the blonde boy's direction. As if Jericho wasn't pale enough already, the flour around his face and hair made him look like a ghost with an 17th century white wig. He only smiled in reply and pushed some flour back at Wykkyd, and Wykkyd did the same. A cloud of white flour surrounded the two as they fought.

After they finished and cleaned up(by wiping themselves on the pillow and cushions) they were dressed accordingly to bake cookies. They both wore a chef's hat with a small white apron. Even the rainbow stuffed unicorn was brought into the act and dressed the same. Jericho set out a baking tray while Wykkyd was supposed to be mixing the ingredients, but instead was eating the cookie dough.

Jericho turned his head to Wykkyd while he gorged himself on dough and took the bowl away. Wykkyd frowned in response with a layer of dough that surround his mouth. As the blonde boy mixed, he pointed to the oven knob and twisted his hand. Turn on the oven.

The dark teen wiped dough from his mouth onto his sleeve and walked to the oven. Not knowing how to bake, or cook in general, he twisted the knob carelessly to full heat and stuck a tray cookies inside and hoped for the best. His eyes turned to a bag of chocolate chips, and grabbed them.

Jericho's eyes were closed in glee as he slowly stirred the next batch. Suddenly he heard munching and opened his eyes to Wykkyd eating the bag of chocolate. Wykkyd froze in position still stuffing the chips into his mouth. Jericho, annoyed, threw the bowl on the table and ran towards Wykkyd.

The dark teen lifted up his cloak and whipped it around, making him disappear into the air. Jericho's eyes widened as he skidded to a stop next to a kitchen counter. Next thing he eyed was Wykkyd floating in a criss-cross position above a counter still eating away. The blonde boy dived in for him only to see him disappear once again. He dived in face first into the mountain of fluff and was buried again. He emerged from the mountain only to see Wykkyd chucking at him from across the counter.

Jericho wiggled his way out and stood firmly across from the dark teen, staring right into his glowing red eyes. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

 _Conta-_

Suddenly the oven beeped, and was full of dark smoke. Both of the mute boys head turned to the oven that was beeping madly. Wykkyd threw his bag of chocolate chips on the counter with his brow sweating nervously. He bent down and pried open the oven to be met face first with a cloud of smoke. By the time the smoke dissipated his face was in annoyance and his chef's hat was stained a grey. As the smoke rose up, it triggered the sprinkler system and a new set of beeping lights. The water poured down on the two boys, soaking them. Wykkyd lifted up his cloak and disappeared while Jericho filled a bucket of water and threw it into the blazing inferno.

Suddenly the door slammed open to the Titans ready for battle, until they saw the smoking oven.

"Jericho, what happened?!" Robin yelled out as he saw the mess.

Couch cushions were thrown everywhere around the room, not to mention the huge pile sitting right in the middle in front of the couch. The smoke from the oven was still trickling out, as cookie ingredients covered the counters and the floor. Jericho, still with his hat on, grabbed oven gloves and grabbed the cookies out of the oven, only to see them black, shiny, and hard as a rock. Nonetheless the blonde boy smiled nervously at the mess.

"Hey, isn't that Starfire's rainbow princess unicorn?" Beast Boy questioned as he pointed to the unicorn dressed up for cooking.

"That is not mine" Starfire replied as she picked it up and hugged it lovingly. In the background however, Raven's brow was sweating in nervousness as Starfire touched the unicorn with her grimy little hands.

"So...what happened?" Cyborg asked.

 _Uh..I had a fun day?_

* * *

Poor Jericho...Anyways if you have an idea for a one-shot, feel free to sent me your idea! Next one is a Christmas special!

-X-Xepher-X


	3. Tis' The Season

"Come on Wykkyd! It's Christmas!" Billy Numerous yelled out. Well, it wasn't exactly Christmas yet, more of a late Christmas Eve.

The dark teen shook his head slowly at his idea. Billy's idea of a "fun Christmas" was robbing a bank packed full of cash. The dark teen wasn't in the mood for hijinks or crime, he simply felt lonely, even with all his friends around. Wykkyd's stood up and headed for his room, with his head held down in disappointment.

"Kyd! Come on! It'll be fun!" See-More yelled out to him. The dark teen didn't flinch at his comment.

"Oh let him mope. We'll just have the fun" Jinx said as she eyed the back of Wykkyd's cloak.

Wykkyd dragged himself through the hall and eventually his small dark room. It was piled high with books, but were neatly stacked in the corners. A small circular rug lay in the middle of the room. On the side was a rich dark oak desk, on top a rainbow princess unicorn with a wizard wand and a wizard hat. Shoved in the corner in the back was a small black bed, which he slumped into. He brought his cloak tighter to himself, as though he was freezing from the wind that blew from a crack in his window, but that wasn't the case. His red eyes grew heavy in his disappointment of the day. So much for a happy Christmas.

Suddenly a sharp knock against the window drew to his attention. He brought himself up and went to inspect where the noise came from. He peeked his head out to see his blonde friend shaking and chattering in the cold, but with that same warm smile.

Wykkyd's eyes widened in surprise. He never told his friend where he lived, or even where he hung out. For a few moments he started at Jericho in complete surprise. Slowly his dreary mood turned warm and happy, like the blonde boy's smile. Wykkyd's frown turned to a grin, and brought up the freezing boy up into his tiny room.

Jericho rubbed his red hands together fast, as though he was trying to make fire with his hands. He ran over to the bed and wrapped himself in Wykkyd's dark sheets to warm himself up. The blonde boy's vivid green eyes closed his satisfaction of the heat of the blankets.

Wykkyd took off his cloak and wrapped it around Jericho to help warm him up. Jericho smiled back in thanks as Wykkyd stood right next to him, staring into his bright green eyes.

Slowly the blonde boy pried off the blankets off of himself, his skin color a normal pale pink, not a warm red. He glanced around Wykkyd's small but sufficient room. Considering who Wykkyd was, he could live in a closet and still be a happy clam. Jericho's eyes drew to the rainbow princess unicorn on the desk, which seemed awfully familiar. He walked on over and eyed around it, it's little red scarf, the small wooden stick around its hoof, and the small brown hat placed on top it's head, but didn't cover it's shiny pink horn.

Jericho pried open a drawer and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from the desk, and wrote

Did you steal this?

Wykkyd's pretended to whistle as though he didn't know what he was talking about. As obvious as it was, the blonde boy placed his head in his palm in disappointment. He wasn't angry, since it wasn't his, but a little disappointment in the dark teen. Jericho from behind his back brought out a small silver present from behind his back, still with the disappointment in his face.

Wykkyd, curious of what his friends has brought him, grabbed the silver present from his hand and tore it apart. Inside was another rainbow princess unicorn, with a rainbow horn and tail. Wykkyd eyed his present with his big glowing red eyes. He quickly tore off the wizard outfit from the pink horned unicorn and lovely placed it on his unicorn. He smiled back at Jericho in thanks. His disappointed look was wiped away and was replaced by joy.

He grabbed the pink rainbow princess unicorn and headed out for the window. Wykkyd hovered over him stroking the plush on his new unicorn, wondering where his friend was going. Jericho lifted up the unicorn and pointed to the Titans tower out in the distance. He was going to return it.

He jumped out from the window onto the icy ground walked away. Little did he know, the dark teen was not far behind.

Jericho walked across the city, which glowed warmly from all the shop lights. He passed to little kids who were chasing each other in their small winter coats. He closed his eyes and smiled, knowing for at least one day the city would be safe. When opened his eyes he saw the dark teen standing right in front of him, with his hands behind his back.

The blonde teen stumbled back in surprise, and tripped into, snow? Jericho ran his hands through the white icy powder in total confusion. They were on the beach. On the west coast. It just doesn't snow out of nowhere.

Wykkyd pointed out of his hands from behind his back to a circle of snow. Children were laughing and sliding down the white powder. In the middle was an ice skating rink with families, friends, and couples who skated along the icy surface. Jericho turned his neck, then smiled in thought of an idea.

Wykkyd and Jericho struggled to keep their balance on the thin metal blades. Every time they thought they had balance, they would fall flat on their face. Wykkyd came up again for the 5th time and hung on the railing for balance. His long fingernails dug into the white wooden rail to keep his balance.

Jericho just behind him wiggled as he tried to keep balance. He was up, but he was skating in every direction. His eyes were in terror as he tried to avoid crashing into other skaters. The blonde boy eyed the dark teen and attempted to make his way to the teen who was clawing his way to balance. Jericho eyes widened when he realized he couldn't stop as he head straight for Wykkyd.

Wykkyd eyes widened in fear as tried to claw himself out of the way, but kept on slipping. Jericho crashed straight into Wykkyd, sending them both to the icy floor. The blonde boy landed and slid across the ice on Wykkyd, who acted as a personal sleigh. They slid to a stop in the middle of the rink, both of their eyes still widened. Jericho looked down on Wykkyd, almost nose to nose with the dark teen. His hot breath touched and caressed Wykkyd's checks and made then a soft red. Jericho blushed in nervousness as he slowly got off him.

The dark teen slowly propped himself up and glanced around him, around to the people smiling and having fun. Suddenly Wykkyd and Jericho burst out laughing at the small slip up. They laughed hard enough for small tears to fall from their eyes. As the laughing died down, both teen's made their way out of the rink to a small bench, where they sat together.

Wykkyd suddenly remembered why he followed his friend in the first place, and ran back to the rink. Jericho's eyes burrowed in confusion as he ran to a small pile of snow and dug something out. As the dark teen ran closer with the object in hand, it's details created a wide smile to the blonde boy.

The dark teen handed him a dark oak guitar, glossy and practically new. Jericho turned over the guitar to see the initials KW and J on the neck of the guitar. The blonde boy smiled in glee to his brand new guitar. He sat back down and started to play a soft tune. As he got further into the song, his eyes closed to the calming song.

Wykkyd grinned and sat a little closer to Jericho. His red eyes bore into the blonde boy's fingers, and how they gently brushed against the metal strings. He closed his eyes as well as he was engulfed in the song.

A few hours later the blonde boy and the dark teen fell asleep on the bench. Jericho leaned against the bench as he still cupped his hand on the guitar. Wykkyd leaned against Jericho's soft clothing, in his hand the pink rainbow unicorn. His other pale grey hand was on top of the blonde boy's warm fleshy hand.

Best Christmas ever.

* * *

Sorry it's late..(Please don't kill me...). I didn't have access to publish for a few days because I was away, but at least it's here now! I promise next chapter will have a tickle fight :).

\- X-Xepher-X


	4. Learning

I'M FREEEEEEEE! No more mid terms!. Don't worry, I'm back!. Thank you for all the support for this story! I could have never imagined such a huge fan base for Jericho and Wykkyd. Anyways I put this up on the top because I'm accepting drabble now. Rules and stuff at the bottom

* * *

It's was a particularly loud day for Jericho. It started out when he was strumming his guitar in the common room, minding his own business, then suddenly a pie flew past his head. It left little clumps of what looked like cherry filling and pastry dough. Sweat dropped off his brow when he turned his head to see Cyborg and Beast Boy yelling at the top of their lungs and chucking pies at each other in the kitchen.

The blonde boy shielded himself with his guitar and scurried away from the pie massacre into the hallway. He took a deep breath when he saw there were no remnants of pie on his guitar or on himself. Relieved and happy, he held the neck of the guitar in his hand and strolled over to his room. As he shut the door, he felt a cold air touch his skin, causing small goose bumps. Confused, he turned around, only to see the dark teen and his usual self.

Normally Jericho would be frightened, but after so many times of the dark teen sneaking up on him, he simply gave a small smile and the flick of the wrist for hello. He walked on over to the bed and tossed himself and guitar on the bed.

Wykkyd peered over the thin sheets of the bed, then saw the fluffy white pillows. He grinned.

Suddenly Jericho was smacked on the side of the head with one of the fluffy pillows, causing him to roll of the bed and hit face first on the floor. He slowly got up and rubbed his head in pain, but the dark teen simply smiled again once more and fluffed up his pillow. Let the games begin.

Feathers and sheets flew everywhere with each hit the boys made. Jericho was taking control, running after the dark teen as he smacked him with a light pillow. Wykkyd, in internal panic, tried to dive over the bed to avoid more hits, but found that the blonde boy followed behind.

Jericho dived over and sailed across the bed. He crashed straight into Wykkyd, creating a large bang that shook the the small room. As Jericho slowly stood up from his attempt to murder Wykkyd with pillows, the dark teen rubbed his head in pain. Even with this awkwardness, they both managed a small grin.

Suddenly the door knocked, with a voice on the other side that said "Jericho? You ok?"

The blonde boys and dark teens eyes widended, realizing they were in a pickle. Jericho count exactly introduce his friend to the others, and Wykkyd couldn't exactly pop up and say hello. It would create a disaster for both sides.

Jericho simply curled up into a ball and hide behind the bed in fear. The dark teen glared at him, and then brought him to his feet. He pointed at the door, stabbing his pointy finger in the air. The blonde boy reluctantly nodded, and was shaking as he walked to the door. The dark teen glanced around, and hid under the bed.

Jericho opened the door with a wide cheesy smile, as though absolute nothing was wrong, creating a puzzled look on Robin's face.

"Uh, you ok? I heard a loud bang?" The Boy Wonder questioned. The blonde boy quickly nodded his head, sending his curly blonde hair all over his face. Robin peered over his shoulder, To see pillows and feathers everywhere across the room. The sheets on the bed were coated in a thick layer of this fluff.

"Then what were you doing..?" Robin asked awkwardly. Jericho screamed internally as he searched in his head for an excuse. Then one suddenly came to mind.

Beast Boy He sighed.

Robin sighed, and walked away. The blonde boy heard him mumble a few words about Beast Boy in a terrible sense. Jericho sighed, and quickly shut shut the door in relief. The dark teen emerged from under the bed, but with a curious smile on his face. The blonde boy's brow sweat in a little worry of what The dark teen was thinking

Wykkyd wanted a small amount of revenge from the pillow fight, so in return, he tackled the blonde boy to the ground. His thin long nails trailed over the Jericho's skin, causing him to giggle in delight. The blonde boy then tickled the dark teen back. They both silently laughed as they tried to out-tickle each other.

* * *

I know this is one of the shorter chapters, but I'm gonna be honest, I'm in a writers block.

It was fun for the first few chapters, but now it kinda seems like something I have to do. I just lost inspiration for this. This was actually going to be a really short story, like it was probably going to end on this chapter. Don't worry, my inspiration will come back one day! That's why I'm doing drabble now.

If you have a story you want to share for The adventures of Jericho and Kyd Wykkyd, here are a few rules.

-It can be any length, just don't make it ridiculously short.

-Include Jericho and Kyd Wykkyd(Obviously..)

-Please have a new story and idea! Don't do something similar to something that was already written in THIS specific story

-I have the right to tweak the story or make changes(Like spell checking, or if something doesn't make sense)

-I have the right to disapprove your story all together(Don't worry, I'll tell you why I didn't accept it and why in my opinion on how you could improve it, so you could submit it again later.

Thats it! If you have any questions PM me or leave it in the reviews.


End file.
